


「offgun」片场手记 一

by BiBubble



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 伪现实
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiBubble/pseuds/BiBubble
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat, Off/Gun
Kudos: 2





	「offgun」片场手记 一

不是一个tee已经开拍一段时间了，三大再次凑到一起，每天都吵到导演的血压在爆破的边缘徘徊。

难得今天pim来探班哥哥，还给他们都带了小蛋糕，他们好歹才知道收敛一点。

off还没有下戏，此刻taynew窝在沙发上一边吃蛋糕一边争论蛋糕如果没有奶油到底还是不是蛋糕。

krist懒洋洋的靠着singto在玩手机，他俩最近都在健身，对甜食比较克制，稍微吃了两口就放下了。

gun送pim去跟朋友汇合，剧组有点偏他还是不放心，出去的时候刚好碰到off下戏，“爸比，我出去送送pim，给你留了蛋糕在客厅，你记得吃哦～”

off笑眯眯的跟pim打了声招呼，然后乖巧的回复，“好，我现在就过去～”

off拿起蛋糕并不着急吃，先是逐个打量了一下他们的蛋糕，又看看自己的，然后脸上莫名显出了些许得意又害羞的神色，四个人被他突然的变脸刺激的头皮一麻。

krist耐不住好奇心，“p'off，你怎么突然这么……”  
off假装烦恼的耸了耸肩，“gun对我的爱意真是越来越无法克制了，这可怎么好啊～唉~”  
一声唉硬是被他叹出了唢呐齐鸣的音效。

受不了他的聒噪和矫情的语气，new直接打断他，“gun怎么了？没什么不同啊。”

off低头用手指敲敲桌子，提示，“看看蛋糕。”

一抬头，四脸迷茫，拜托你赶紧的！秀恩爱就秀恩爱，抛什么烟雾弹！

简直恨铁不成钢！  
翻了个白眼，off耐着性子引导，“你们仔细看看gun留给我的这块蛋糕”，四颗毛绒绒的脑袋不自觉的凑近，“不觉得上面这颗圆圆的巧克力很像我名字里的O吗？”

空气仿佛静止了，终于tay忍不住冲他吼出声，  
“你也要点脸吧！这是我们——唔！”眼看着off的巴掌要落下来，new及时的一把捂住了tay的嘴，呵呵的陪笑，“童言无忌，童言无忌。”

此刻沉浸在甜蜜中的off并不打算跟缺爱儿童计较，他要找一个好看的角落拍张美美的照片发ig，这是gun炙热的爱啊！  
嗤了他们一声，翻出一个你们这些凡人，根本不懂爱情的白眼，哼着小曲得意洋洋的带着蛋糕走了。

客厅里一阵长久的沉默，直到老实人singto犹豫着说，“我们真的不要告诉p'off这个蛋糕其实是我们挑剩下的吗……”  
“你想看着现在这个恋爱脑恼羞成怒然后被杀人灭口吗？”说完new还配合凶狠的表情，顺手做了一个抹脖子的动作。

四个人不约而同的感到脖子一阵凉意，咦，忍不住抖了抖。  
那，还是算了吧……


End file.
